


Again and Again

by SoftKihyun



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band), Showki - Fandom
Genre: Car Accidents, Idols, JooHyuk, Jooki are more best friends, M/M, Own Character, Showki, Time Travel, Witchcraft, Witches, i like witches okay, not entirely based off the dramarama mv but has some elements taken from it???, one (1) witch, one oc unless you count their manager, side Joohyuk, tagged as major character death but everyone lives anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: It's Monsta X's anniversary and the group expects to just have a fun-filled night full of laughter and joy. they didn't expect the exact opposite to happen.Nor did they expect that a time travel watch and a witch to save what was torn away from them.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 24





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Please read the tags carefully before proceeding!!
> 
> I was hitting a bit of writer’s block so I decided to write a short-ish showki oneshot to get me back in the writing mood! I'd say it worked pretty well xD
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> P.S don't worry, all of our boys will be okay!

Kihyun looked up at the starry sky as he and the rest of the members made their way back to their dorm after spending a night out together for their group’s anniversary.

Hyunwoo’s hand was entwined with his. Kihyun smiled and looked forward again.

“I haven’t heard from Joo in a little while. I hope he’s managed to pick up the cake okay.” Minhyuk said. He sighed and slid his phone back into his pocket.

The group continued walking down the street when they heard Changkyun suddenly gasp in terror.

“No..no oh god NO!” The young boy was now shaking.

“Kyunnie? What is it, what's wrong?” Hoseok asked as the group quickly turned around and went over to Changkyun. 

The youngest was standing in front of an electronics store. The TV’s in the storefront window were showing breaking news.

Kihyun was about to ask what he saw, but the news showed it. It was a car accident. A drunk driver had killed an innocent pedestrian. Suddenly a split-second image from the accident showed who was killed. It was so quick, anyone could’ve missed it, but the members saw it go by at a snail’s pace.

Jooheon was the pedestrian that was killed.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The group walked back to their dorm in complete silence. Everyone was numb and in shock, they couldn’t believe what they had just seen.

As they rounded a corner they heard a quiet voice calling out to them. They all turned to their left and saw an old woman standing in the doorway of an old-looking shop. There were gems, crystals and stones scattered across a long table in the storefront window. There were dream catchers hanging from the roof and a crystal ball sat in the middle of the table.

The old woman spoke up again. “You’re Monsta X, right? I just saw the news... I’m terribly sorry for your loss...but I can help you get him back, the boy that died.”

“I’m sorry what?” Hyungwon asked. He seemed annoyed.

The old woman tutted him. “Come into my store if you don’t believe me, and I’ll show you.”

“Yeah sorry...but um we can’t exactly trust you. We’d rather just go home and mourn please.” Minhyuk said coldly.

“You.” The old woman pointed towards Hyungwon. “Take out that old pocket watch you have.”

“What? How did you…” Hyungwon began but was interrupted.

“Just trust me and take it out.” The old woman said.

Hyungwon sighed and took out the watch. The watch was given to him by his grandfather and he treasured it a lot. He kept it with him almost twenty-four-seven.

As Hyungwon took out the watch he gasped. “What the hell?”

The group crowded around Hyungwon. When they all looked at the watch they threw confused looks at the old lady.

Hyungwon’s watch was constantly changing dates and times. The minute and hour hands spun like crazy and the date was constantly changing.

“What’s going on?” Hyunwoo asked sternly.

“Come inside.” The old woman said. She stood and held the door open, waiting.

Kihyun squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand and looked up at him worriedly. Hyunwoo just shrugged in return and squeezed Kihyun’s hand in return.

Hyunwoo walked forward, entering the shop, the rest of the group following suit.

The old woman closed the door behind them and led them all to a large table at the back of the shop next to the cash register. In the middle of the table sat a large crystal ball, slightly larger than the one at the front of the store.

“Sit down.”

The boys did as they were told and sat down. Kihyun squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand nervously under the table.

Hyunwoo turned to Kihyun and whispered. “It’ll be okay Ki, we’ll get out of here soon.”

Kihyun just nodded silently and turned his attention back to the old woman who was now sitting across from them all.

“My name is Lira. I am a witch, and I can help you save your friend. When I saw the news I instantly felt the connection he has with you all. You all seem very close...he seemed especially close to you.” Lira pointed at Minhyuk who was sniffling and huddled in on himself.

Minhyuk just sighed, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything right now.

Lira continued. “That watch you have...it can take one of you back to when and where your friend died, and if you’re lucky, you can save him.” 

“And we should trust you because…” Changkyun started.

Lira sighed. “Look here at the crystal ball.”

The boys all looked at the now glowing ball on the table. They could now see Jooheon walking down the road from the cake shop. He was picking up a cake for them to have when they got back to the dorms

Jooheon stopped at a crosswalk and looked both ways before crossing. Everything seemed normal, nothing out of place until a speeding car came screeching around the corner.

Then it happened.

All the boys gasped. Minhyuk covered his face and sobbed. Hoseok hugged a crying Changkyun, Hyungwon sat back in his chair with wide eyes and hands over his mouth, and Kihyun was curled into Hyunwoo, shielding his view from the crystal ball that just showed them their best friend’s death.

“You can save him, I can promise you that.” Lira said.

“How?” Hoseok asked.

“Look at the crystal ball again. I won’t show you the accident I promise.”

The boys all slowly looked up and saw the ball was now glowing multiple different colours, blue, purple, pink, red.

“One of you can be sent back to when and where your friend was to save him...but...there is a...bad kind of outcome.” Lira looked down.

“What? What is it?” Kihyun asked quietly.

“Whoever sacrifices himself to save the boy...will...feel the pain your friend went through. Not entirely but it will be bad...but he will live, you all will.”

A heavy silence fell amongst the group. They all looked at each other with unreadable expressions.

Kihyun didn’t know what came over him. A sudden rush of adrenaline hit him and he stood up suddenly. He felt like he had to be the one to save Jooheon. He loved Jooheon a lot, he loved all the members but he and Jooheon were quite close. They were a lot closer than what they show to the fans or sometimes even the other members.

Kihyun spoke up. “I’ll do it.”

“WHAT? Ki no we’ll think of something…”

“You might want to hurry...you only have fifteen minutes before the day ends, you must save your friend before today is over. Whoever decides to do it, you must place your hand on the crystal ball, I will do the rest from there.”

The boys all looked around at each other, sharing worried glances. 

Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo and quickly kissed him on the lips before turning back to Lira and the crystal ball. “I’m coming Jooheon.” He whispered before reaching out and placing his hand on the crystal ball.

“KIHYUN NO!” He could hear Hyunwoo yell. At least he thought it was, he couldn’t tell anymore, his head was spinning.

Kihyun could hear faint murmuring, like a mantra, coming from Lira he supposed as his vision darkened and everything turned black.

\--------------------------------------------------------

When Kihyun opened his eyes again he was standing on a street corner, two blocks away from the cake shop Jooheon was at.

“Kihyun...you have ten minutes until your friend gets hit by the car, you have to get to him.”

Kihyun began running as fast as he could to reach Jooheon in time. He bolted down mostly empty streets and weaved in and out of pedestrians in more populated streets.

He was a few minutes away when his legs started to hurt from the fast and hard running, but he couldn’t stop now, he had to save his friend.

He finally rounded the corner where the cake shop was and already saw Jooheon at the crosswalk, waiting for traffic to clear.

Kihyun shouted as he continued to run towards Jooheon. “JOOHEON! STAY THERE!”

But Jooheon didn’t look up, it was like he couldn’t hear him. Kihyun nearly stumbled over but he kept running. Jooheon started crossing the road while Kihyun was merely a couple hundred metres away.

Kihyun used the last of his strength to speed up in the last few seconds. He saw the out of control speeding car making its way up the street, towards Jooheon.

“NO!” Kihyun yelled. His heart was beating hard and fast, thumping in his ears. He was sweating profusely and his legs nearly gave out from exhaustion, but he made it to Jooheon.

He made it with only enough to push Jooheon out the way and take his place. Jooheon cried out as Kihyun saw the car heading straight towards him. He turned towards Jooheon and smiled, then it happened. 

His world soon became black once again.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Kihyun! Kihyun can you hear me?”

“Is he waking up?”

“I think so, I heard him groan.”

Kihyun could hear so many different voices but he couldn’t make out who was who yet. His head felt like it was splitting in two and his entire body ached like nothing he had ever felt before. 

He felt so weak but he managed to pry his eyes open. Hyunwoo was staring down at him worriedly with red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

“Holy shit Kihyun...you’re okay…” 

Kihyun couldn’t remember much of what happened. _Didn’t we just go out for dinner for our anniversary?_

Kihyun struggled to sit up but Hyunwoo quickly helped him, an arm behind his back to keep him steady.

“What…” Kihyun was about to ask what happened when everything came back to him. He looked around the room and then he saw him, Jooheon was lying down not too far from him with a sobbing Minhyuk by his side, stroking his hair. Jooheon was starting to slowly wake up too.

Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo slowly. “So...what happens now?” he asked weakly, his head still spinning.

“Go home, rest. You will be perfectly fine now. But just remember this exact day every year...you will feel pain...as you saved your friends’ life.” Lira explained.

Kihyun turned to his right and moved out of Hyunwoo’s hold, slowly crawling over to Jooheon who was now sitting upright.

“Kihyun Hyung…” Jooheon whispered. Kihyun immediately wrapped his arms around the younger, squeezing him so hard, in fear he might lose him again.

“Jooheon...I was so scared...I’m so glad you’re okay.” Kihyun sobbed.

“Hyung... I would be dead if you didn’t sacrifice yourself...and now every year you have to deal with that pain over and over I-” Jooheon stopped to pull away from Kihyun’s tight embrace and wipe his tears. “I wish I could share it with you...Kihyun I’m worried for you…”

“That doesn’t matter now, I’ll deal with it...what matters is you’re alive.” Kihyun hiccuped.

“No, what matters is you’re BOTH alive.” Hyungwon said. He was leaning against the table, staring down at the scene unfolding before him.

“I guess we should all thank you, Lira. You helped save Jooheon.” Hyunwoo said.

All the members stood up and bowed towards Lira.

“I’m just happy you’re all together again. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end, I know it. You all have bright futures ahead of you.” Lira said.

The members all took turns thanking lira individually.

Kihyun was standing a bit further back, holding his head as it throbbed intensely, making him dizzy and nauseous. He felt like he would pass out with any sudden movement, and although Hyunwoo was only a few steps away, Kihyun felt like he would pass out if he tried to move towards him.

Kihyun barely managed to squeak out “Hyunwoo” before collapsing.

Hyunwoo turned when he heard Kihyun call for him and gasped. He rushed quickly to Kihyun’s side and caught him mere centimetres before Kihyun could hit the ground.

“Kihyun? Lira is he okay?” Hyunwoo asked worriedly. The other members all turning towards them.

Lira leaned down and placed her hand on Kihyun’s forehead. “Yes he will be fine. He’s just exhausted, he and Jooheon both are. They both need lots of rest. You should go home.”

The group nodded in sync. Hoseok helped Hyunwoo pick Kihyun up and adjusted him on his back to piggyback him back to the dorms. Jooheon had to be half-carried by Minhyuk.

“Take care!” Lira called out as the boys made their way back home.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“I saw the manager’s car here which means he’s home, so we need to come up with a story as to why Kihyun is unconscious and Jooheon can barely stand on his own.” Hoseok said as they entered the elevator in the complex their dorm was located in.

“Easy, we will all pretend we’re drunk and Ki and Heony had too much to drink.” Minhyuk said calmly.

“Will that even work?” Changkyun questioned.

“No idea, but we can’t change plans now.” Hyungwon replied, pointing up to the elevator indicator. They had reached their floor.

Hyunwoo sighed and adjusted the unconscious Kihyun on his back. “Let’s just hope for the best.”

The group exited the elevator and made it to their dorm, Hyungwon unlocking the door. they filed inside and saw their manager sitting on the couch in the downstairs living room.

“Oh, you’re all ba- what the hell happened to Kihyun? And why can Jooheon barely stand up straight?” Their manager asked, standing up.

Hyungwon subtly winked to the group before speaking. “Ohh…you knooowww….we had a biiit too much to drink! RIGHT guys?” Hyungwon slurred as much as possible to sound convincing.

“Oh absolutely!” Changkyun agreed, playfully slapping Jooheon on the shoulder. “Kihyunnie and Heony lost a bet and had to drink quite a bit...they both didn’t handle it too well tonight.” 

“Right…” Their manager sighed.

“We’ll be going to bed now! Goodnight manager Hyung!” Hoseok called out as they all went upstairs.

Minhyuk and Changkyun took Jooheon to their room, Hyungwon went to the room that he shared with Hyunwoo when Hyunwoo wasn’t sleeping with Kihyun, and Hoseok helped Hyunwoo take Kihyun to his room.

Hoseok helped Hyunwoo to gently place Kihyun down on his bed, pulling the covers up over him.

“There...he’ll be okay now, don’t worry Hyunwoo.” Hoseok said, rubbing Hyunwoo’s back.

“Wh-what? I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to, I can see it in your eyes. He’ll be fine, he just needs to rest, yeah?” Hoseok said calmly.

Hyunwoo nodded. “Yeah... I hope he’ll be fine in the morning.” He smiled sadly and took one of Kihyun’s hands in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

“Of course he will be! He’s our strong Kihyunnie!” Hosek replied. “Let’s all go to bed now, we need the rest too after all of this.”

“Alright, I’ll be out in a minute, I just need a moment.”

Hoseok nodded. “I understand.” With that, he left Hyunwoo alone with Kihyun.

Hyunwoo sat on the bed beside Kihyun, still holding his hand. With his free hand, he cupped Kihyun’s cheek. “Kihyuna...I was so worried we lost not only Jooheon but you today. What you did...it was crazy...I don’t think even Lira expected you to do that.” Hyunwoo chuckled sadly. He bent down and kissed Kihyun on the lips. “I’m so glad you’re still here Kihyun...I love you.”

Hyunwoo stood and left the room crying. He went straight to his room he shared with Hyungwon and into his bed. He pulled the covers up over his head and cried himself to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun didn’t wake up until after 1 PM the next day. He didn’t feel pain or anything at all. If anything he was a bit confused.

He walked downstairs and saw all the members and his manager sitting in the living room.

He went and sat beside Hyunwoo who enveloped him in a tight embrace. It took Kihyun by surprise but he didn’t mind.

Their manager left not long after, having to go to the company to do some work. As he was gone the members explained what happened and how they had to lie to their manager. They all vowed to never mention what happened in front of anyone else.

After a thorough group discussion, most of the members left to do their own thing. Kihyun stayed curled up next to Hyunwoo on the lounge with Hoseok lying on the other watching TV.

Kihyun sighed and closed his eyes.

_This changes everything._


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ki you can’t perform tomorrow you know what happens.” Hyunwoo says sternly, staring at Kihyun worriedly.
> 
> “I can’t just tell our manager, he doesn’t know about all of this!” Kihyun sighs and sits back on the couch holding the watch, the other members either sitting next to him or standing around, watching with sad looks on their faces.
> 
> Tomorrow they would be performing a special concert for their anniversary, as set by the company, but Kihyun and the other members knew that wasn’t going to work out well.
> 
> “Kihyunnie it might be best to at least try to explain it, what if something happens to you again…” Minhyuk said worriedly  
> Kihyun looks down at the watch in his hands, remembering what happened the last two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this in tow since it made more sense in my head to do it that way...and hopefully makes sense for everyone else lol
> 
> Enjoy!

\-------------------Three years later--------------------

  
  


“Ki you can’t perform tomorrow you know what happens.” Hyunwoo says sternly, staring at Kihyun worriedly.

“I can’t just tell our manager, he doesn’t know about all of this!” Kihyun sighs and sits back on the couch holding the watch, the other members either sitting next to him or standing around, watching with sad looks on their faces.

Tomorrow they would be performing a special concert for their anniversary, as set by the company, but Kihyun and the other members knew that wasn’t going to work out well.

“Kihyunnie it might be best to at least try to explain it, what if something happens to you again…” Minhyuk said worriedly.

Kihyun looks down at the watch in his hands, remembering what happened the last two years.

_The first year after he saved jooheon, he woke up with a splitting headache. It ended up lasting the entire day and got worse and worse. Kihyun thanked whoever was watching over him that they didn’t have any schedules that day except Vlive for Monbebes._

_Kihyun managed to get through the Vlive but as soon as the cameras turned off he gave in to the piercing pain in his head and fainted right then and there._

_Later on, he had to make up an excuse to tell the manager and company staffs, saying he hadn’t eaten much that day, was tired and dehydrated and that was why he fainted._

_The second year didn’t go as well as the previous. Kihyun could barely stay awake for more than five minutes at a time. They were once again supposed to do a Vlive but this time Kihyun really couldn’t join. He had managed to stay awake long enough at certain points throughout the day to eat something small and drink water before he drifted back into the land of the unconscious._

_It wasn’t until later that night when he woke up and felt completely fine, as if he wasn’t fainting two or three times every hour. The rest of the group had already planned what they would tell the manager this time, that Kihyun had been really ill and was just insanely good at hiding it until then. The manager somewhat believed them but didn’t bother to ask any more questions. They were in the clear._

Kihyun sighed again and looked up, making brief eye contact with the members. “Maybe we can _try_ to tell the manager...but I doubt he’ll believe us.”

“You don’t know that Hyung, he might!” Jooheon chimed in.

“Maybe…” Kihyun trailed off.

“I’ll go downstairs and get him then.” Changkyun said before standing up from where he was seated on Kihyun’s right and went to get their manager.

They came back a minute later, Kihyun fidgeting nervously.

“Hyung...there’s something I need to tell you.” Kihyun said quietly.

“Oh? What?” Their manager asked.

“You might want to sit down for this.” Kihyun replied.

Their manager just stared at him blankly before sitting on the couch to the right. “Go on.’

Kihyun sighed. “Long story short...I don’t think I can perform tomorrow.”

“Why not?” Their manager asked, his expression unreadable.

“How do I explain this shortly and quickly...basically, three years ago, Jooheon died on our anniversary. He was bringing back a cake for us when he was crossing a road and a drunk driver came speeding around the corner and hit him. He died. You didn’t know. The rest of us were walking back from a bar when we walked past an Electronics store that had TV’s in the window showing breaking news from the accident. We saw it was Jooheon. Then as we walked back to the dorms we walked past an eerie old looking shop and the old lady who owned it asked us to come in.”

Kihyun took a break and looked up at their manager who just sat there frowning but looking somewhat interested. “And? What next?”

Kihyun continued. “She asked Hyungwon to take out the watch in his pocket, the one his grandfather gave him, so he did. It was going crazy, the date and time rapidly changing. She told us Jooheon died and how. Of course we didn’t believe her but she showed us. She was a witch of some sorts. She said we could save him. But in order to do that one of us had to sacrifice ourselves. If we did, we would survive, BUT, we would feel terrible pain on the same day every year until we died. It was just how it worked. That’s why I fainted two years ago, and couldn't do the anniversary Vlive last year. I sacrificed myself for jooheon.”

“And that’s also why he can’t perform tomorrow. There’s a high chance he could faint again, or even worse. He fainted so many times this time last year, that’s why he couldn’t be on Vlive, he was barely awake for more than an hour or two in total.” Hyungwon explained.

“Besides, we don’t know what could happen tomorrow…” Hoseok pitched in.

The members all stared at their manager after explaining, waiting for an answer.

A few silent moments later their manager burst out laughing. “How long had you guys been putting that one together, huh? Really creative I must say HAHA!” 

The members looked at each other confused. Kihyun spoke up.

“You don’t believe us do you?” He asked.

“Was I supposed to?” Their manager asked while wiping away a tear.

“Well...it would’ve been nice if you did…” Hyunwoo muttered.

“Nice try guys but what’s wrong?” Their manager asked seriously.

“That was it.” Kihyun replied matter of factly.

“Right...well that was a funny story so thanks for the entertainment. Was there anything else you needed?”

“No, sorry to have wasted your time.” Kihyun said coldly before standing and walking off to his room.

Their manager just shrugged and walked back downstairs.

Hyunwoo followed Kihyun to his room and knocked on the door before walking in.

“Ki? You okay?” Hyunwoo asked.

The younger was sitting cross-legged on his bed in the room that he had to himself...if Hyunwoo wasn't sleeping with him, that was.

“No...maybe...I don’t know Hyung…” Kihyun sighed.

Hyunwoo walked over and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Kihyun leaned his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and curled into his body.

“We’ll figure out something, okay?” Hyunwoo said as he stroked Kihyun’s cheek.

“Yeah…”

“Oh did we uh...intrude on your moment?” Minhyuk asked teasingly, standing in the doorway of Kihyun’s room.

“It’s fine Min.” Kihyun said. He sat up and watched as Minhyuk and all the other members filed into his room.

“So, what’s the plan?” Hoseok asked.

“I think, if Kihyun doesn’t end up like how he was last year and he can actually get around, then we all go to the venue tomorrow and while we’re getting hair and makeup done we try to do something then, I don’t know what but we can talk it over tomorrow.” Hyunwoo suggested.

The members all nodded in agreement, Kihyun too. “Okay...we’ll do that.” Kihyun agreed.

“Now, why don’t you head to bed early Ki? We don’t know how you’ll feel tomorrow and you’ll need all the rest you can get.” Hyunwoo said.

“Alright, I’ll head to bed then.” Kihyun replied.

He said goodnight to his bandmates who all said goodnight back, despite feeling helpless and worried.

Hyunwoo stood up and was about to say goodnight and leave when Kihyun grabbed his wrist.

“Sleep with me tonight...please?” Kihyun looked up at him with big, sparkly, pleading eyes. _How could he say no to someone as cute as that?_

Hyunwoo smiled warmly. “Again? Alright.” He climbed into Kihyun’s bed and wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s waist, his hand intertwined with Kihyun’s. His other hand was softly combing through Kihyun’s soft brown hair.

Hyunwoo wondered what Kihyun would have to go through tomorrow. _Would it be worse than last year? Better? Would it be something completely different? Would he even wake up-_

“Hyung...stop thinking too much, I’ll be fine, I always am.” Kihyun said softly, squeezing Hyunwoo’s hand.

Hyunwoo sighed and kissed Kihyun’s temple. “I know you will be, I just can’t help but worry...I love you so much.”

“I love you too silly. Let’s just sleep.’ Kihyun said as he leaned back into Hyunwoo’s body. They fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

“Alright...goodnight Ki.”

With that, they both drifted off to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------

Kihyun awoke feeling perfectly fine. Certainly not what he imagined considering he basically died all over again today.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Hyunwoo groaned sleepily and opened his eyes.

“G’morning Kihyunnie…” Hyunwoo slurred sleepily.

Kihyun giggled and quickly pecked Hyunwoo on the lips. “Good morning Nu.”

Hyunwoo sat up and also rubbed at his eyes, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table where he had left them the night before, and slipping them on.

“Ah that’s better, now I can see your face in 4K quality.” Hyunwoo joked.

Kihyun laughed. “You’re an idiot Hyunwoo.”

“And that’s why you love me.” Hyunwoo smirked.

“Mmm maybe…” Kihyun giggled.

“How do you feel?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Fine actually.” Kihyun replied. And that was the truth, he did feel fine, and that felt weird.

“Really?” Hyunwoo sounded shocked. Kihyun just nodded and shrugged. “I mean that’s great and all...but weird.”

“You’re telling me.” Kihyun said. “Let’s go wake the others and have breakfast, we need to leave in a few hours.”

“Alright.” 

Hyunwoo and Kihyun got up and woke the other members up before they all headed downstairs for breakfast.

\------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast went fine and Kihyun still felt perfectly okay while they made their way to the concert venue.

The group texted each other during the car ride, asking Kihyun if he felt okay still and what they should do if he doesn’t feel okay before the show. Eventually, Kihyun tells them he really feels fine and doubts they’ll need to do anything, so they all give in and continue to chat verbally for the rest of the ride.

Once they arrived at the venue they went in and immediately began a quick soundcheck rehearsal before going backstage and getting their hair and makeup done.

While getting their makeup and hair done, a pale-looking Kihyun excused himself to go outside for some fresh air which worried Hyunwoo, but he didn’t have time to go after him as he was in the middle of getting his makeup done.

Hyunwoo was now getting his hair done when he heard the click-clacking of Kihyun’s boots against the linoleum flooring. He looked up and saw Kihyun rounding the corner and coming back into the room, looking dashing in his black and gold accented jacket.

They all wore similar outfits, black jackets with varied gold-accented detailing for each member, plain black shirts, black skinny jeans and black boots. But Hyunwoo personally found Kihyun to be the most mesmerising in his outfit, _not that he was whipped or anything._

Kihyun sat down and got his makeup done. Hyunwoo noticed he had a bit more colour in his face so he decided to try and worry less and focus on preparing for the show.

\------------------------------------------------------

The group had successfully made it through about half of the show. It was now time for a VCR and they were all backstage drinking water, having their hair and makeup touched up and were being fanned down by staff.

Kihyun downed almost half a bottle of water in one go, starting to feel a bit dizzy. He looked up and saw Hyunwoo watching him warily. He sent him a thumbs up back and mustered up the most convincing smile he could produce.

Hyunwoo sighed and nodded, focusing his attention back to the staff trying to frantically clean up all his sweat.

A few minutes later they rushed back on stage and got into position for Shine Forever.

Kihyun now felt all of the pain and exhaustion he guessed he was supposed to feel since he woke up. It was all catching up on him at once. He shook his head as a wave of dizziness washed over him just before the first few notes of Shine forever played.

He managed to get through nearly half of the song before he really started feeling horrible.

_I can keep going, I can do this. I’m fine._

Now halfway through the song, his body was aching immensely, his head was throbbing and his vision was swaying horribly, everything merged together to form coloured blobs. Kihyun’s headache whiplashed him and he could feel his body heating up rapidly.

_I can’t do this._

Kihyun closed his eyes and fell, passing out before he could even hit the ground.

Hyunwoo saw it happen too fast. Kihyun looked fine at the start of the song but as they progressed he saw him quickly deteriorate. Now he was kneeling beside the younger trying to haul him into his arms whilst still being out of breath from performing.

The gasps of confused, shocked and scared Monbebes filled the concert hall. The other members all stood or kneeled by Kihyun worriedly.

Hyunwoo lifted Kihyun from the ground bridal style and rushed him offstage, the other members following right behind.

Minhyuk stood at the front of the stage and mustered the warmest smile he could in this situation. “Monbebes please don’t worry about our Kihyunnie! He has just been working so hard for this concert, we all have. He’s just very tired. He will be okay! So don’t worry okay Monbebes?”

Monbebes all replied “yes!” Although Minhyuk could hear some of them close to the stage sniffling. It broke his heart. He bowed and quickly ran offstage to join the others.

As he got backstage he saw Kihyun lying unconscious on one of the couches. He had a wet washcloth on his forehead and his jacket and mic headset had been removed. Despite now only wearing a short-sleeve shirt, he looked like he was still sweating profusely.

Hyunwoo was kneeling beside Kihyun, holding his hands and occasionally pushing the washcloth back up when it slightly slipped down Kihyun’s forehead.

“We need to get him to a hospital.” Their manager said.

“No.” Hyunwoo replied.

“What?” Their manager asked, outraged.

“We told you what all this was last night. HE told you. But you didn’t believe us.” Hyunwoo stated angrily. He rewets the washcloth and placed it back on Kihyun’s forehead.

“You expect me to believe that?” Their manager asked angrily.

“Yes.” Hyungwon replied. He walked over to his bag and retrieved his watch. He then walked over to the manager and showed how the date and time were changing rapidly.

“What the hell…” 

“Please believe us Hyung.” Jooheon pleaded. 

“I...fine. Fine. Let’s just...we need to get Kihyun out of here and back home.”

The group nodded and went onstage to tell the Monbebes while the confused staff who had no idea what was happening attended to Kihyun and packed up.

“Ah, our beautiful Monbebes we’re sorry to have worried you. But Kihyunnie is fine, he just needs lots of rest. We have to end the show here and go home...I’m so sorry.” Hyunwoo sighed and looked down sadly.

Monbebes all chanted back “it’s okay!”

“We will make it up to you, we promise! Please send Kihyunnie lot’s of love on Fancafe!” Hoseok said.

Monbebes replied with “Yes!’

The members all smiled. “We will see you again soon Monbebes!” Hyunwoo shouted. They all bowed and left the stage.

When they got backstage they saw some staff wiping sweat from Kihyun’s face and neck while one of them rewet the washcloth again and placed it back on his head.

Hyunwoo walked over and kneeled beside him. “Thank you.’ He said to the staffs looking after Kihyun. They all nodded and stood, helping the other staff clean up as they could see Hyunwoo would look after Kihyun.

“Let’s clean up and leave as soon as possible.” Their manager said calmly.

Everyone agreed and helped clean up while Hyunwoo stayed with Kihyun.

\-------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at the dorm just an hour later. Hyunwoo carried Kihyun inside and upstairs to his room while the others talked to the manager downstairs.

Hyunwoo had just made Kihyun as comfy as possible on his bed when their manager walked in.

“I’m sorry for not believing you guys. I should’ve listened to you all, if I did then maybe Kihyun wouldn’t be like this…”

“Don’t blame yourself, this might have happened anyway. He will be okay though. We just need to keep an eye on him for the rest of the day.”

“Noted. I can trust you guys with that right? I need to head to the company and make up an excuse as to why the concert finished so early.” Their manager explained.

“Of course you can trust us!” Hyunwoo said as he brushed the hair out of Kihyun’s closed eyes. “And good luck.”

“Thank you.” With that, their manager left. The other members all filed into the room, worried looks plastered on their faces, especially Jooheon.

“Oh, Kihyunnie Hyung…” Jooheon sighed and walked over to the sleeping boy. He stared down at him sadly. “I can’t help but feel like this is all my fault...that I-I should’ve...stayed dead…”

“NO Jooheon, don’t you DARE say that ever again!” Minhyuk practically sobbed. He enveloped Jooheon in a hug, the younger returning it gratefully.

“It’s not your fault Joo. We were all so heartbroken when we found out what happened, Kihyunnie Hyung volunteered immediately to sacrifice himself for you. I’m just glad you’re both still alive.” Changkyun said, staring down at Kihyun before joining Minhyuk and Jooheon’s hug session.

The members all hummed in agreement, too tired or upset to really say anything.

Just then Kihyun groaned and rubbed at his eyes, slowly waking up.

“Hey...how you feeling?” Hyunwoo asked softly.

“H-Hyunwoo Hyung? How long was I out?” Kihyun sat up with Hyunwoo’s help, leaning against the headboard of his bed.

“Two hours maybe? You feeling alright?”

“Yeah...kind of?” Kihyun said, looking around at all the members before landing on Jooheon who was now silently crying.

“Jooheon….c’mere.” Kihyun said.

Jooheon and did what he was told. Kihyun wrapped his arms around the crying boy and held him tight.

“I would rather go through this than not have you around anymore Heony. Please stop crying, it's really okay.” Kihyun rubbed Jooheon’s back in a comforting manner. Jooheon eventually calmed down and broke away from Kihyun’s warm embrace.

Kihyun sat back and sighed. “I want to do a Vlive and talk to Monbebes...they must be so worried.” Kihyun smiled sadly. “I want to talk to them soon in case I pass out again.”

“Okay...we’ll do a Vlive now.” Hyunwoo replied. They were supposed to do Vlives with staff watching but Hyunwoo didn’t care, he would sort it out later. He grabbed out his phone and logged in to the Monsta X Vlive account.

The members all gathered around Kihyun and Hyunwoo started the Vlive.

They all sat quietly, doing their best to read comments that popped up as people entered. After a few moments, Hyunwoo initiated their group introduction and the comments flooded with hearts and cheers. Of course, there were comments asking how Kihyun was, worrying about him.

Kihyun smiled and waved at the screen. “Hello, Monbebes! I’m so sorry to have worried you all, but I’m doing a lot better now so please don’t worry! I was just very tired, that’s all.”

Comments continued to flood in, variants of “we love you Kihyun!” “get better soon!” and “don’t overwork yourselves!”

Kihyun smiled. He had a little giggle to himself too, when he saw a few comments of people cursing the company, even when he knew it wasn’t entirely their fault.

“Thank you for all the love Monbebes! We’re so happy to have been with you for so many years now!” Hyungwon said.

“I don’t know how I put up with him for so many years though.” Minhyuk joked, earning laughs from the group and a playful punch from Hyungwon.

The members chatted amongst themselves and Monbebes for around thirty minutes before Hyunwoo noticed Kihyun starting to look a bit tired.

“Okay, we should go now, Kihyun needs to rest.” Hyunwoo announced.

The group hummed in agreement and Kihyun nodded.

“Thank you for all the lovely messages Monbebes, I’ll do my best to recover as soon as I can to see you all again!” Kihyun thanked Monbebes and bowed in his seated position.

With that, they all said bye to Monbebes and ended the live.

Kihyun yawned and stretched. “I hope they stop worrying I’ll be fine come tomorrow morning.”

Hyunwoo smiled and rubbed Kihyun’s arm affectionately. “They know, Monbebes just care about you a lot.” 

“Yeah…” Kihyun said quietly. 

“Alright back to sleep for you.” Hyunwoo said to Kihyun.

The other members all left Kihyun and Hyunwoo alone in Kihyun’s room.

“You alright?” Hyunwoo asked worriedly as he helped Kihyun lie down.

“I’m okay...just feel really tired.” Kihyun sighed weakly.

Hyunwoo cupped Kihyun’s cheek as Kihyun turned on his side to face him.

“Want me to lie with you for a bit?” Hyunwoo asked.

Kihyun just nodded in return and smiled when Hyunwoo laid down, embracing him and pulling Kihyun towards his chest.

“I love you Hyunwoo…” Kihyun whispered against Hyunwoo’s chest.

Hyunwoo smiled and thumbed Kihyun’s cheek gently. “I know...I love you too, so much!”

Kihyun giggled. “You know...maybe this isn’t so bad.”

Hyunwoo stared down at the younger, slightly confused. “No?”

Kihyun looked up at him with bright but tired eyes. “No. If it means I end up in your arms every time...then I don’t mind it at all.” Kihyun smirked and snuggled into Hyunwoo’s chest.

Hyunwoo laughed then. “You’d end up in my arms anyway silly! You’re an idiot Kihyun.” He hugged Kihyun tight as his laughter died down.

“And that’s why you love me…” Kihyun mumbled.

“Mmm maybe.” Hyunwoo chuckled.

He kissed the top of Kihyun’s head and closed his eyes to try and sleep, even if it was only late afternoon.

Hyunwoo eventually fell asleep smiling, with the love of his life in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> ~Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay! It's just a bit of a different story I came up with that I wanted to write. so essentially it's just started out as random word vomit and turned into this haha
> 
> Please leave some comments telling me what you think! Kudos are very much appreciated too ;-;
> 
> Until next time  
> ~Ash


End file.
